Falling In Love Again
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: Luke & Selena were the cutest couple on Castanet until Selena did something terrible. Even though Luke was willing to look past her mistakes, she left him - heartbroken and depressed - and fled back to Toucan Island. Will he move on, or chase after her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I CAN START ANOTHER STORY IF I WANT TO, RIGHT? xD Well, Im in a pretty upsetting mood cuz of drama and stuff, so I wanted to make a depressing sort of story, ya kno? I kno lots of you are thinking "y u so dumb cuz Luke isnt depressed herp derpppp" or something like that lol, but ik hes not, Gill would be better but I dont see Luna as the type to hurt him as badly as Selena did (which you will find out soon ^^) anyways, since I like happy stories, this one probly wont be super long like my other one (which you should check out if you havent already :D) now, on to depressing stories, yay! I mean, *sulk* xD

* * *

><p><em>~Spring 28th~<em>

Luke's POV

I woke up feeling the same as I do every other day: useless. I've felt like this ever since Selena left me 3 months ago, but it wouldn't be depressing me for this long if she didn't do what she did.

"Luke, get up - we have work to get done!" I heard my dad, Dale, call out. I checked the time, it was 10:32. _Whatever..._ I thought as I got out of bed, heading to my closet to get dressed and tie on my favorite bandana.

As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I mumbled, still brushing my teeth. "It's Bo. Dale wanted me to come check up on you and make sure that you heard him." Bo said.

I walked out of the bathroom to show him I was alright. "Good as ever." I said sarcastically. Bo just rolled his eyes. "I remember when you used to be funny..." Bo said, walking back into the kitchen/living room. I just shrugged my shoulders and followed.

"Ah, there you are, Luke." Dale said, hanging up the phone as I walked into the main lobby. "What'd you need?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets and yawning.

"A farmer is moving to the Island today. Gill is showing her around now, but do you remember where we built that one house for you and...well, her?" He asked. He was talking about Selena, but I just nodded. That was the house we were supposed to move into together.

"Go with Bo to fix it up and meet her. And don't be so depressed around her, I don't want her to feel like she did something wrong." Dale explained. I had nothing else better to do, so I went to grab my axe and walked outside.

"Wait for me, Luke!" Bo called out, running towards me with his hammer. _Ugh, why'd he have to come? _I thought to myself, continuing to walk toward Clarinet District.

"What do you think she's like?" Bo asked, trying to make conversation. I just shrugged my shoulders; I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I heard Bo sigh, but he continued to rant about the new farmer girl.

I was daydreaming about that auburn-haired, tall, tan, Toucan dancer that stole my heart but obviously didn't return the feelings. Bo was still talking, and I felt bad for ignoring him, so I just started to smile and nod.

"Luke, you have no idea what I'm talking about, huh?" Bo said. "Yup." I said honestly. He chuckled, then got a serious look on his face. "Luke, get over her. She's a terrible person, and you're great. You're better off without her." Bo said. I smiled at him, happy that someone actually cared.

"Thanks man, you're one of the few that actually care about me." I admitted. Bo got a silly grin on his face. "Anytime! Come to me if you ever need anything, ok?" Bo said. I nodded, then we continued walking. Sure, people asked every now and then how I was, but I could tell that they genuinely didn't want to hear my problems.

"Well, here it is." Bo said, putting down his hammer. I stopped walking and stared at the house that was supposed to belong to me and Selena. "Holy crap..." I muttered. The house was really worn-out, even some planks on the walls were missing!

"This house sure is messed up. I guess that's what happens when you don't treat it right, huh?" Bo said, getting a closer look at the damage. "Yea." I said. _Just like me..._

"Luke, what happened here!" A familiar snobby voice said. I turned around to see Gill walking towards me with a young brunette. She had short spiky hair and a small body, but with some meat on her bones. Gill was wearing plaid shorts and a blue sweater vest with a lighter colored long-sleeved blue shirt underneath. The farmer girl was wearing a casual yellow outfit.

"It was vacant and nobody thought about fixing it up." Bo said, walking up to us. I just nodded in agreement, staring at the unknown farmer girl. She was pretty cute, I had to admit.

"Well, why didn't you fix it up when we figured out that we had a new resident?" Gill scolded, gesturing towards the farmer girl. "I have a name, Gill." She said in a playful sarcastic tone. Bo and I chuckled at her outburst.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Don't worry about the house, I can stay at the Inn until you fix it up." She said, smiling. I smiled and nodded. Bo smiled too, then looked at Gill. "See? We have time!" He said. Angela giggled, and Gill rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but get it done quickly." Gill said. I heard a ringing noise, then saw Gill reaching to his pocket and taking out a iPhone. "Yes, father?" Gill said. He nodded, made some 'uh-huh' noises, then smiled. "No problem, I'll head back now." He said, hanging up.

"I have business to attend to. Can you 2 give Angela a tour of the Garmon Mines District?" Gill asked. We both nodded, then he walked away. "Bye Gill!" Angela called out, as he replied with a wave.

"So, I have a question!" She said in a cheerful tone. "Um, yes?" I asked. I didn't expect her to be so...bubbly. "Can you build me a barn too? This guy Cain promised me a baby cow, and I said I couldn't accept yet since I don't have a place to put her." She said.

Bo looked at me with a 'why not?' expression, so I just shrugged and nodded. "Sure, we'll start on one after we finish the house." I said. She smiled and nodded, then took out her phone. "What's your names and numbers?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, I'm Bo." Bo said. She typed his name in her phone, then typed his number as he read it to her. "You?" She asked, looking at me with big light-brown eyes. "Luke." I said, then telling her my number. She added me in there too, then put her phone in her pocket.

"Ok, so on with the tour!" Angela said, marching towards some random direction. "Um, Angela?" Bo said. "Call me Angie!" She said, continuing to walk aimlessly. "Ok. Angie, Garmon Mines is this way." He said, pointing the other direction.

She had a 'oh...' look on her face, but just laughed it off then walked towards us. "Sorry, I'm a newbie." She said. We both chuckled, then led her to the Garmon Mines.

The first shop we passed was our house/work building. "This is where we work - Cornet Carpenters." Bo said, pointing towards the building. Angela's face lit up, then turned towards us.

"Can we go inside?" She asked excitedly. I looked at Bo then nodded, so he gestured her into the building as I followed. "Welcome!" Dale said, petting Boss on the couch. "Doggie!" She exclaimed, running up to him.

"How cute! What breed is he?" She asked, petting his neck. "Pyreneese." Dale replied. I watched as she played with Boss, laughing as he licked her face. Watching her so full of life and being so happy made me smile, something I haven't done in awhile.

"Get down, boy!" Bo said, trying to get Boss off her. He got of her, then went back on the couch and rest his head on Dale's lap. Angela got up, brushed herself off, then took my dad's hand to shake it.

"I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie." She said smiling. "I'm Dale, Luke's father." He said, smiling back. She looked at me, then back him. "Oh, I see it now!" She said, giggling. He chuckled, then they started talking about animals or something.

"Hey," Bo said to me. "What do you think of her?" He asked, bobbing his head towards her. I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "She's interesting." I said. Bo chuckled, then told her we had to get on with the tour.

"Bye Dale!" She said as we walked out the door. "You're dad seems really nice." Angela said, smiling. "Yea, he's pretty cool." I said smiling back. She giggled, then turned to Bo. "Where to now?" She asked. He pointed at the General Store, so we headed there next.

"Hi there!" Barbara greeted as we walked in. "Hey Barbara, this is our friend Angela. She's new here." Bo introduced. Angela smiled, then walked up to shake her hand. "If it's easier to remember, call me Angie." She said smiling. Barbara nodded and smiled back.

"Hey Phoebe, come out here!" She called out. "One sec mom!" Phoebe called back. "She's always studying rocks and ores." Barbara explained to Angela. She giggled, then smiled at her. "That sounds so cool!" She said.

Sooner then later, Phoebe came out with dust on her clothes and coal all over her hands. "Hey mom, what'd you need?" She asked, wiping her hands on her pants. Barbara gestured towards Angela.

"This is Angie, the new girl I was telling you about." She explained. Phoebe walked up to her and smiled. "As you probly know, I'm Phoebe. I would shake your hand, but..." Phoebe said, looking at her filthy hands. Angela giggled. "It's ok, nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.

After some small talk, we said our goodbyes and continued on with the tour. The next stop was the Accessory Store, where we saw Chloe outside playing with Owen. "Hi Bo!" Chloe said, running up to Bo and giving him a hug.

"Hey Chloe." He said, smiling. "Who's that?" Angela whispered, referring to Chloe and Owen. "The big guy with red hair is Owen, and the little girl hugging Bo is his cousin." I explained. She made a 'ah' sound, then walked up to Chloe.

"Hi there! I'm Angela, but call me Angie." She introduced. Chloe looked up to Bo to see if it was ok to talk to her, which Bo replied with a nod. "Hi Angie! I'm Chloe!" Chloe exclaimed. Angela giggled, then they started talking about girly stuff.

"Hey Luke." Owen said, bringing me into a bro-hug. "Hey man." I said, hugging back. "What's she like?" Owen asked, referring to Angela. "She's pretty cool." I said, shrugging. I only knew her for a day, so I couldn't really say anything more about her.

"She's pretty." Owen said, nudging me. I brushed him off. "You have Kathy, man." I said jokingly. He laughed, which made Angela turn around to see what we were laughing about. "What's so funny?" She asked, causing us to laugh louder.

"Nothing. My name's Owen, nice to meet ya." Owen said, smiling. Angela smiled back, then tuned to me. "Where to next?" She asked. I chuckled. She's so amusing. "Well, there's the Blacksmith right over there but Owen and Chloe are basically the only people there besides Ramsey." I said, turning to Owen.

"Where is he, by the way?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't outside with Chloe and him. "He's with Mira at the Animal Festival. I was gonna go there with Chloe since Kathy asked me to go with her, but then we ran into you guys." He said.

"Is Julius running the shop then?" Bo asked. Owen chuckled, then shook his head. "That guy can't run the shop to save his life. She closes it when she's out, so he goes to Sonata's." He explained.

"Is Julius the cross-dresser who's dating that shy girl Candace?" Angela asked out of the blue. We all laughed at her description of Julius, but I nodded. "That's him." I said, smiling. _I like feeling not-depressed...whenever I'm around her, I feel like there's nothing wrong in this world. _I thought, watching her talk to Bo.

"So, is the tour done?" She asked, ending my thinking. "Um, yea, I guess so." I said, looking at Bo. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can we go to that Animal Festival then?" Angela asked. Bo nodded, then smiled. "Sure." He said, starting to walk away.

I was about to follow them until Owen grabbed my arm. "What's up?" I asked, turning towards him. "Luke, are you coming?" Angela asked, a bit ahead of me. "Yea, but go on ahead I'll catch up." I called out. They nodded, then continued walking.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked, letting go of my arm. I gave him a confused look. "You're not acting depressed." He said. "Oh..." I said softly. "Did you finally get over it, or is it her?" He asked, referring to Angela.

"I honestly don't know." I answered, sighing again. I smiled slightly, then looked in the direction Angela was a moment ago. "But I'm glad that whatever it is, it's starting to make me feel better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, how'd you like it? :) I really liked writing this, especially since this is influenced from my own problems and as I was writing MORE drama happened...it just never ends -.- anyways, R&R for more Chapters to come! I accept criticism, but I dont accept rudeness. If you dont like it, tell me why, dont just go "lol ur so dumb" or something like that. Thanks for reading! ^^

**PS: **I have major writers block on "Angela's New Life" (for those of you who read that xD) so bear with my on that one! I'll be writing more on this story for now :p


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! :) I'm glad you like this so far! :D I think its going to be a interesting story ^^ now to reply to some lovely reviews :D _Pwnapple; LOL. Idk, maybe I am? ;D I'm glad you like it! ^^ _Sorry for these late updates, I had SO much hw and it took up all my free time...plus Im getting sick -.- anyways, enjoy! :)

**PS: **They have cell phones/texting which means they'll be talking in text-language (sorta) so try not to get confused! xD also, I added a OC named Bailey who is Bo's sorta-girlfriend xD think of her appearance as a female Bo but with brown eyes xP

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 3rd~<br>_

Luke's POV

"Man, who knew how much work this house needed!" Bo said, hammering a new piece of wood to the wall. "No kidding." I said, carrying some planks over to him. We've been working on Angela's house for the past 3 days and it still needed plenty of work, plus we had to make a barn once we finished.

"I think we should take a break..." Bo suggested, panting like a dog. I nodded, taking off my bandana to wipe the sweat off my forehead. "I hate working in the summer. It's always so hot!" Bo complained, drinking some water from his green sports bottle.

I nodded, squirting some water from my red sports bottle into my mouth. "I'm getting kinda hungry, but Dale will kill us if he figured out we left all the tools here." Bo said, sitting on the ground. "Yea, and we don't want that." I replied, walking over to sit by him.

"Hey!" Called a familiar voice. "I-I-Is that...Bailey?" Bo asked nervously, wiping his sweaty face off with his shirt. I chuckled, then noticed the perky blonde running over to us.

"Hey Bailey!" I replied, tying my bandana back on my head. Once she got over to us, Bo started to blush and went back to drinking his water. She was wearing her usual Summer outfit - light blue short shorts, a peach colored tank top, and a red back-pack. Bo has a big crush on her, but he's too oblivious to see that she likes him back.

"I went to the Carpenters to see if you guys wanted to go get some lunch, but Dale told me you guys were working on the abandoned house in Clarinet District. Is there someone new here?" Bailey asked, smiling at Bo.

"Yea...she's been here since the Animal Festival, and we've been working on her house since..." Bo replied, sipping on his water. "Ah. Well, I figured you guys were hungry so I brought some lunch." She said, pulling out 2 boxed lunches from her back-pack. Bo's eyes lit up, then stood up to get his lunch.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" He said, hugging her. She started to blush, but just giggled then handed me my lunch. I opened the boxed lunch to find a spinach & mayo sandwich, a banana, and a small bottle of pineapple juice.

"Wow, thanks alot!" I said, peeling the banana to eat it. Bo's lunch had a egg salad, mushroom rice, and a small bottle of strawberry milk. "Mmm..." Bo groaned, eating the rice. Bailey giggled. "I'll see you guys later. Don't work too hard!" She said, starting to walk away until Bo stopped her.

"Wait!" Bo said, his mouth full of rice. I chuckled, eating the rest of my banana. "Yes?" She asked, smiling. "Um...wanna go to Kathy's birthday party later with me, Luke, and the new girl?" Bo asked, slightly blushing. "Of course!" She said happily. Bo smiled. "Ok! Meet us at the Carpenters at 1:30pm." He said. She nodded, then walked towards Harmonica Town.

Once she was out of sight, I punched the love-struck Bo in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Bo whined, rubbing his arm. "You can't invite people to someone else's party! How do you know if Angie is even invited? Or if she wants to go?" I said coldly, drinking my juice.

"Kathy said we could bring guests! But if you're worried about Angie then just text her! Jeez..." Bo said, taking a bite of his egg salad. I sighed, then took out my BlackBerry to find Angela's number. Once I found it, I hit 'New Message' and started to type my message.

_To: Angie  
><em>

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:45am_

_"Hey Angie, its Luke. Today is Kathys bday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Bo, and our friend Bailey? :)"_

After the message sent, I put my phone away and started eating the sandwich Bailey packed me. "Did she reply?" Bo asked, sipping on his strawberry milk. "Bo, I just texted her...I doubt she'll reply so-" I was interrupted from a vibration and a 'ding!' sound, which meant I got a new text message.

I reached in my pocket to see who it was from. "Wow, she texts back pretty fast." I said, opening the message from Angela.

_From: Angie  
><em>

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:46am_

_"Hi! I'd love to go! Details? :D"_

I smiled to myself, then turned to Bo. "When and where is Kathy's party?" I asked, taking a sip of pineapple juice. Bo shrugged his shoulders, still eating his salad. "Beats me. Ask Kathy." He said with a mouth full of salad. I chuckled, then opened a new message to send to Kathy.

_To: Kathy_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:48am_

_"Hey. When and where is your party tonight? Btw, happy birthday :P"_

"She's working right now, so she probly won't reply so soon." I said, putting my phone in my pocket and finishing of the rest of my sandwich. Bo nodded, drinking the last of his strawberry milk. I drank the rest of my juice then grabbed my trash to throw away when I noticed there was a watering hole next to the garbage.

"Hey, I'm gonna go fill up my water bottle. Want me to take yours?" I asked Bo. He nodded, then handed me his almost-empty bottle. On my way there, I felt a vibration and a 'ding!' sound coming from my pocket. I threw away the trash, then took out my phone to see who it was.

_From: Kathy_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:53am_

_"Lol, thanks dork. The party is at 2pm at the Brass Bar. See ya then!"_

I chuckled about her calling me a dork, then went back to my inbox to reply to the message Angela sent earlier. "Hey, stop texting! We need to get this house done!" Bo complained, throwing out his trash and taking the bottles. "Last message, I promise." I said as he filled up the bottles. He rolled his eyes, then mumbled what sounded like 'fine'. I chuckled, then went back to texting.

_To: Angie_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:54am_

_"Its at the Brass Bar at 2pm. Meet us at the Carpenters at around 1 so we can all walk together. Gtg, working on your house lol. Later"_

After it sent, I put my phone back in my pocket. Once I got my tools all together to get ready to work on the house, I felt my phone vibrate again. I was about to reach for it until Bo shot a glare at me, so I went back to cutting the wood for lumber.

Angela's POV

"Moooo!" Said my baby cow, Bella. I giggled as I pet her, then turned to Renee, one of the very few people I befriended quickly on Castanet. "I wish I could take her home!" I whined, admiring her shiny coat. Renee giggled, then handed me some fodder to feed her.

"You can visit her anytime you want until your barn is built." She said sweetly, petting Bella's head. I sighed, continuing to feed her the fodder. "I hope my house is almost done so I can start working soon. I need money if I wanna stay at the Inn..." I said to Renee.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face. You could always stay here if you run out of cash." Renee said, smiling. "Aw, thanks Renee!" I said, smiling back. "Hey girls. The chickens need some attention too, ya know!" Renee's father, Cain, said.

"Ok daddy. Come on Angie, we can visit Bella again later." She said, walking out of the barn. I said goodbye to Bella then hurriedly followed her to the coop. "Wow, look at all the chickens!" I exclaimed as we walked inside.

Renee giggled, grabbing a weaved basket and picking up a few eggs. "Oh my gosh, there's duckies too!" I said happily, rushing over to the ducks. Apparently I scared them, 'cause every time I tried to pick one up they ran away from me.

"Why can't I hold one!" I pouted, chasing the chickens and ducks as Renee laughed at the scene. "You have to be more calm, hun." Renee said, putting the basket on the shipping bin and carefully walking up to a baby chick.

"Like this." She said, picking the chick up with one hand and using the other hand to cover the top. "This one's name is Yokie. Wanna hold her?" Renee asked, holding out the chick to me. I squealed slightly, then held the baby chick just like Renee was.

"Aw, it's so fluffy!" I said happily, cuddling with the small animal. "So, are you going to Kathy's party?" Renee said, spreading feed for the chickens and ducks. "Dunno. Luke texted me and invited me on the way here, but I don't want to intrude..." I said, putting down Yokie so she could eat.

"I can text her and ask, if you want." She said, putting away the feed and walking over to the egg-basket. "You wouldn't mind?" I asked, following her. She smiled, then took out a cute pink phone and started texting Kathy.

"Do I have your number?" I asked, pulling out my phone to look for her number. "I don't think so. Do you want it?" She asked, putting her phone in her pocket. I nodded, so she read out her number to me as I entered it.

"Thanks!" I said, putting my phone back into my pocket. She smiled, then continued separating the eggs. "What're you doing?" I asked curiously. "I'm shipping all the really good quality eggs, keeping the decent quality eggs for fertilizing, and keeping all the good quality eggs for myself to cook." She explained, smiling. I smiled back, then held one of the eggs.

"How can you tell the difference?" I asked, looking closely at it. "Decent quality eggs are dull-colored, good quality eggs are pretty white, and really good quality eggs are practically shining white; you're holding a good egg right now." She said, smiling.

"Oh, I see it now!" I said, holding a decent egg up next to the good egg to compare the colors. Renee giggled, then took the eggs from me. I heard a faint 'ring-a-ling!' noise, then looked at her. "Was that you're phone?" I asked. She nodded, then took out her phone.

"It's from Kathy. She said you can come." Renee said, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I guess I should go back to the Inn for some lunch and find a outfit. Wanna come?" I asked, heading outside. "Sure! Just give me a sec." She said, taking off her apron and setting it across the basket.

On our way there, we were talking about farming when I felt a buzzing noise coming from my pocket. I took out my phone to find a text from Chase, the chef who works at the Inn I'm staying at.

_From: Chase  
><em>

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 11:16am_

_"Hey. What do you want for lunch? And when are you coming back?"_

"What do you like to eat for lunch, Renee?" I asked, thinking about what I wanted to eat. "Um, I usually eat sushi for lunch. Why do you ask?" She asked, peaking at my phone. "Chase is making us lunch." I said smiling. "Oh my gosh, he's a great cook!" She exclaimed. I giggled, then went back to the message.

_To: Chase_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 11:18am_

_"Im walking back with my friend Renee now. I want some tomato soup with grilled cheese and she wants some sushi. Thanks! :)"_

I put away my phone then turned towards her. "So, where were we?" I asked happily. She giggled, then smiled. "Did you find anyone that you think is cute?" She asked, smiling bigger. I blushed slightly, then sheepishly shrugged.

"That Gill guy is pretty cute, but he told me that him and Luna are sorta-dating, so..." I said, looking at the sky. "What about Chase?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, then went back to staring at the road ahead.

"He's pretty cute, but he's more of the best friend type." I said. "Now that I think about it, I think Luke is really cute." I said, smiling to myself. Renee shrugged. "I guess so, but the poor guy had a pretty bad break-up last year." Renee said, sighing.

I looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know the whole story, but his ex dumped him and moved to a whole different island." She stated. "Wow...poor Luke." I said sympathetically.

"I know right? He's been down about it ever since." She said. "When did it happen?" I asked curiously. "I think it was about 3 months ago. You can ask him about it, but you probly have to earn his trust first." Renee explained.

Before I could say anything more, I heard my ringtone 'Electropop' by Jupiter Rising go off. "I love this song!" Renee said, started to hum along. I giggled, then checked the caller ID - it was Luke. _What a coincidence!_

"Hey Luke." I said, smiling to myself. _"Hey Angie. We're almost finished_ _with the house and we were wondering what kind of theme you want. Ya know, for the wallpaper, flooring, etc." _Luke asked. I thought for second, then came up with the perfect idea.

"Can you do a country-themed house? But not like cowboys, I mean like a ranch-style with a blue roof and stuff." I asked. I heard him chuckle. _"Not a problem. See ya later!" _He said, hanging up. I put my phone away, then went back to looking at the sky.

"What'd he want?" Renee asked. "Just to see what theme I wanted for my house." I replied. "Ah." Renee said. We started talking about boys, clothes, and animals until we arrived at Orcarina Inn.

"Welcome back!" Maya greeted as we walked in. She was cleaning tables while Chase was cooking in the kitchen. "Hi Maya." I said, walking to a table and sitting down as Renee followed. "Hey!" Chase called, still focusing on his cooking.

"Hey!" Me and Renee called out, sitting down in our seats. "Chase said you guys already ordered your food, but would you like anything to drink?" Maya asked cheerfully. "Can I have some green tea?" Renee asked. Maya nodded, taking out a small notepad. "And can I have some milk?" I asked. "Of course!" She said, smiling. I smiled back and watched as she walked back to the kitchen.

Maya walked out with our drinks and our meals on a big tray a few moments later. She looked like she was about to drop it, which I found amusing. "Hey Angie, what time is it?" Renee asked as Maya gave us our drinks. "Um, I think it's almost noon. Why?" I asked, looking at my food as Maya put the plate in front of me.

"I was just wondering so I knew when I should head home to get dressed." Renee said, carefully sipping her tea. "Oh, ok." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Mmm! It's so good!" I said happily. Renee nodded in agreement as she ate her sushi.

After we finished lunch and thanked Maya and Chase for their services, I realized that Kathy's party was a birthday party - I needed a present, and I have no idea what she likes! "Renee, what'd you get for Kathy's birthday?" I asked in a frantic tone.

"I got her a really cute saddle since she loves horses. What about you?" Renee asked, giving Maya a tip. "I didn't get her anything!" I admitted. Renee looked surprised, but giggled at how worried I was. "Well, you are new here. Just get her some really nice perfume at Sonata's. Its right next door." Renee said, causing me to breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her. "You're welcome! But I need to go now, so..." She said, hinting for me to let her go. I released her and waved goodbye as she left the Inn. _Ok, perfume - I'll go get it after I pick out a outfit. _I thought, running upstairs to my room.

I was searching through my drawers for about 10 minutes looking for an outfit until I realized I didn't know what the attire was for the party! Quickly, I pulled out my phone to text Luke.

_To: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 12:15pm_

_"Hey! Do we have to dress up for Kathys party? :o"_

Once it sent, I set out 2 outfits - one that was casual yet cute and another that was a bit more formal. As I was setting out my clothes, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took it out, hoping Luke had a answer.

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 12:17pm_

_"Um, idk. But I kno Kathy and she dresses pretty casual so dress nice-casual, ya kno? Btw, dont forget to be here at 1 :)"_

I smiled to myself, happy that I didn't have to dress up; I never liked dressing up. I guess you could say I was more of a 'tomboy'. I texted him a quick message, then picked up the cute casual outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

I looked in the mirror to make sure my outfit didn't make me look fat or anything. I was wearing light blue short shorts and a black spaghetti-strapped tank top with a gray leather vest over it. As I checked myself out, I realized my spiky hair needed some work, so I combed it out a bit then put on a black headband. I don't like wearing make-up, so I headed downstairs after my hair was fixed.

I put on some low-cut socks and slipped on my black converse shoes then headed out the door to Sonata's to get Kathy her perfume. On the way there, I ran into Gill. "Hey!" I said, jogging up to him.

"Oh, hello Angela. How do you like the island?" He asked sweetly. "It's great!" I said happily. He smiled slightly, but I noticed that he had a hint of sadness in his tone. "What's wrong?" I asked. He let out a long sigh, then put his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache.

"It's my girlfriend, Luna. I always visit her whenever I can, but she doesn't believe me when I say I've been busy lately." He said, sighing. I smiled sympathetically at him. "It's ok. Girls get like that, but it's only because she misses you." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you Angela." He said. "No problem." I said happily. He smiled, but realized that his father needed him for something so he waved goodbye and speed-walked away to the City Hall.

When I walked in the store, I noticed Luna sitting on a green couch with a troubled look. "Boy issues?" I asked with a hint of humor. She nodded, then sighed. I felt bad - Luna really was a sweet girl behind that snobby attitude.

"Listen hun. He really cares about you and tries so hard to see you, but he IS the Mayor's son..." I said, trying to convince her to ease up on him. She shrugged, then looked out the window.

"And, let's face it, Hamilton isn't in the best shape of his life so he can't get around as fast as Gill can." I said, trying to cheer her up. She giggled, then turned towards me. "You're right. I should ease up on him." She said, standing up. I nodded, happy that I could help.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked in a cheerful tone. "Do you sell perfume?" I asked, looking around. Luna nodded, then walked towards a huge white shelf. She had trouble reaching the perfume due to her height, so I giggled softly as Candace helped her reach the bottle.

"How much?" I asked, trying to hide my giggle. "450G." She said, handing me the bottle. I reached in my pocket to take out my wallet, and I only had around 300G. _Crap... _I thought as I pulled out the money.

"Uh, will this cover it?" I asked, smiling innocently. Luna thought for a second, then nodded. "It's close enough." She said, smiling. I squealed in delight, then handed her the money. "Thanks! See ya soon!" I called out, waving as I walked out of the shop.

Once I got outside, I checked my phone for the time. "12:30. Ok, so I should wrap this up then head to the Carpenters to meet up with Luke." I said to myself, walking to the Inn. _Today is gonna be fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I'm REALLY starting to like this story, so I'm gonna try working on this story more and update chapters quickly! xD was the texting thing distracting? Should I stop doing it? Was this good a chapter? R&R with your own opinions, too! ^^ Next Chapter is Kathy's party, so stay tuned! :3 Btw, should I write a Thanksgiving one-shot? If so, let me kno what couple I should base it off of! ^^

**Notice: **For all my "Angela's New Life" readers out there, the story is currently on hiatus due to writers block and my obsession with this story lol. I MIGHT post Ch. 10, but I'm not satisfied with it so I might rewrite it and post later :/ anyways, thanks for reading! :D

**PS: **Go to my profile if you want to see the phones cuz I cant post links in here xP


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hai thurrrr. How'd you like the last chapter? :D I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter cuz I'm actually really liking this story, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for your great reviews so dont forget to R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 3rd~<em>

Luke's POV

"Should I call her?" I asked Bo, waiting for Angela to get here. "The party doesn't start for another hour or so. Just relax, she'll be here." Bo said reassuringly. "I know, but I told her to get here at 1 and it's 1:15!" I said somewhat worried. Bo just rolled his eyes.

"Then text her to see where's she's at. I'll text Bailey too, I haven't heard from her since lunch..." Bo said, pulling out his phone to text her. I took out mine and opened up a new message to Angela.

_To: Angie_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 1:16pm_

_"Hey, dont forget to come to the Carpenters first so we can walk to the party together. Where are you?"_

I played around with my phone a bit until she replied. "Bo, do I look ok?" I asked nervously. I was wearing dark jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to about my bicep. "Yea, what about me?" Bo asked, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing khakis with a maroon t-shirt. "Yea, you look fine." I said reassuringly. I felt a vibration in my hand, noticing that Angela texted me back.

_From: Angie_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 1:18pm_

_"I didnt forget silly lol. Im on my way now, I had to get a present :P"_

"Shit! We forgot a present!" I exclaimed. Bo's expression changed from calm to frightened. "W-W-What're we gonna do?" He asked. "I dunno!" I said almost shouting. I rushed inside the Carpenters, looking for something/anything to get her.

"What the hell are you doing, son?" Dale said in a grumpy tone. "Looking for a present for Kathy!" I said, searching through drawers and cabinets. Dale rolled his eyes, then took out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen from his desk.

"Go upstairs and get a flower pot." He said as he wrote down something on the paper. I hurried upstairs and took a small yellow flower pot out of the hall closet. _Wait, why does he need this...? _I thought as I walked back downstairs.

Bo came inside too, holding a pink flower that looked like a hibiscus. I gave him a confused expression, then turned to Dale. "Why'd you want this pot and a flower? And what's on the paper?" I asked, setting the pot on the counter next to him.

"I'm helping you with Kathy's gift. Bo, put the flower in the pot. Luke, there should be a a purple bow in one of those drawers. Find it and give it to me." Dale instructed. We did as he said, and after Bo put the flower in the pot and I found the bow, he gave us the sheet of paper.

"Kathy likes cocktails, so I gave her the recipe to a grape cocktail." He said, smiling. "Thanks dad!" I said, smiling happily. He handed me the pen so I could sign the paper. After I signed it, I gave the pen to Bo so he could sign.

"Thank you so much Dale!" Bo said admiringly, giving him the pen back. "No problem. I'm gonna go take a nap - have fun, and don't stay out too late." Dale said, walking to his bedroom. "We won't." Bo said, walking over to the couch in the lobby to wait for the girls. "Sweet dreams." I said sarcastically, following Bo to the couch.

"So, do you think they'll be here soon?" Bo asked. Before I could answer, we heard the doorbell rang. "I take that as a yes." He said. I chuckled, then stood up to answer the door. It was Angela and Bailey, giggling to eachother.

"Hey girls. Ready?" I said, smiling. Angela nodded, smiling back. Angela and Bailey were wearing similar outfits, except Bailey and a short-sleeved pink and peach colored tie-dye shirt without a vest. "Where's Bo?" Bailey asked curiously.

"I'm right here!" He said, practically pushing me out of the way to see her. She smiled at him, then turned to Angela. "Let's go!" She exclaimed. Angela nodded in agreement, and the 2 started walking off - constantly turning around to look at us and giggle. _Are they talking about us? _I thought as Bo and I followed them.

"They look good, huh?" Bo whispered to me, staring at Bailey. I simply nodded in agreement, looking at Angela. "Hey guys, hurry up!" Bailey called out. "Yea!" Angela added, gesturing for us to hurry up. Me and Bo caught up to them, and the 4 of us started walking and talking.

Once we reached Harmonica Town, I noticed Owen and Chloe walking towards the Brass Bar. "Hey, Owen!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me, but Chloe did so she pulled on his arm and pointed in our direction.

"Hey!" He shouted back, waving. We all waved back, trying to catch up to him. Chloe was wearing a pink dress with small flowers on the bottom and Owen was wearing a black t-shirt with some ripped blue jeans.

"Were we supposed to dress up...?" He asked, looking at his outfit. We all laughed, then reassured him that it was fine. After he was convinced, we continued walking to the party.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" Kathy greeted as we walked in. She was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and a jean mini-skirt with a woven belt and a pair of sandals. She looked pretty hot, but if I told Owen that he'd beat me so I just kept my thoughts to myself.

"Oh my gosh Kathy, you look great!" Angela exclaimed, hugging her. "Thank you! So do you!" Kathy replied happily. Bailey gave her a hug after Angela did, complimenting her outfit also. "Thanks! You can put the gifts on the table next to the stage." Kathy said, pointing towards a table with a few gifts already on it.

"You look great, babe." Owen said, bringing her into a tight hug. Kathy blushed slightly, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the compliment. After we all got our hugs and put our gifts on the table, Kathy showed us to our table.

"I wonder who else came." Angela asked me as we looked for our seats. I shrugged, then noticed my name on a round table near the center of the bar along with the others. **(The seats are arranged like this: Angela, Luke, Bo, Chloe, Owen, Kathy, Bailey)**

"I have to greet all the other guests, so wait here!" Kathy said, walking back to the front of the bar. "So, how was everyone's day?" Bailey asked us. We all muttered 'good' or 'nice', then noticed Kathy walking onto the stage with a bedazzled microphone.

"Thank you all so much for coming! The food will be served soon so while we wait for the chef I'll start opening presents." Kathy said happily, resulting in everyone clapping. Renee walked up to her to help her with the presents I assumed.

"This one is from Owen." Renee said, handing Kathy a small black box with a red bow on top. Kathy impatiently took the box and opened it - revealing a silver necklace with a green gem. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Owen!" Kathy exclaimed, putting the necklace around her neck as most of the girls made 'aww' sounds.

"What kind of gem is that?" I asked Owen. "It's jade. I thought it matched her eyes." Owen admitted. "Aww! How sweet!" Bailey added. We both chuckled, then watched as Kathy opened the rest of her presents.

Angela got her perfume, Bailey got her a pair of tan cowboy boots, Renee got her a saddle with some fake diamonds on the borders, Chase got her a new cooking set, and everyone else either got her money or random stuff.

"Thank you all so much!" Kathy said happily, giving Renee a hug before she walked back to her table. Chase walked up to her, whispering something in her ear. Kathy playfully shooed him away and cleared her throat. "The chef is now ready to cook, so if you're hungry, go up to the bar and order your food." Kathy instructed, resulting in some people heading over to the bar.

"Daddy, start the music!" Kathy called out. He gave her a thumbs up, then started playing 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO on the loud speakers. Almost everyone stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Bo!" Bailey urged, grabbing Bo's hand and dragging him to the dance floor before he could protest. I chuckled as I watched him awkwardly stand there while Bailey danced around him, practically grinding on him.

Renee approached Angela, and after they shared a hug, they walked over to the dance floor to join Bailey and Bo. "Luke, come on!" Angela called out, gesturing for me to dance with them. "Maybe later." I replied, walking over to the bar table.

"Hey Luke, what can I get for you?" Hayden asked. "One non-alcoholic coconut cocktail, please." I replied, looking over to Angela, Renee, Bailey, and Bo dancing and having a good time. "Coming right up." He said, preparing the cocktail.

"So, how are you these days?" Hayden asked, knowing what I've been going through the past few months. "I'm getting better." I said, shrugging. "Don't let it get you down. Life moves pretty fast; if you don't stop and look around once in a while you could miss out." He encouraged, handing me the cocktail.

"You know what, you're right. Thanks, Hayden." I said, drinking the cocktail. He simply nodded, then watched as I finished off my drink and went to go dance with my friends. Angela's face brightened up when I walked up, giving me butterflies. _I never thought I'd feel those again... _I thought as I tried my best to dance, even though I was just wiggling which made Angela laugh.

The next song that played was an island favorite - 'Cha Cha Slide' by DJ Casper. Everyone started cheering besides Angela; a confused expression on her face as everyone got into lines and started dancing.

"What song is this? I've never heard it." She asked innocently. I was kind of surprised that she never heard of it, but I knew she was new here so I cut her some slack. "Us natives love this song. Want to go get something to eat while the bar is free?" I suggested. She nodded, so we headed over to the bar.

"What can I get you 2?" Hayden asked as we approached him. "Can I have a cranberry cocktail? But with no alcohol, please." Angela asked, smiling at him. He nodded, then turned to me.

"Can I have some sauteed spinach?" I asked. He chuckled, then nodded. "Chase, we need some sauteed spinach." Hayden called out. "Coming right up!" Chase replied, walking out of the back room as he tied his apron on his back.

"Sauteed spinach?" Angela said, looking at me with an bewildered expression. I nodded, smiling at her. "It's really good!" I exclaimed. She giggled, then was approached by Renee and Bailey. "Dance with us!" They said in sync, dragging her to the dance floor in a similar style that Bo experienced early.

I chuckled, then faced Hayden again. "Is that you're new lady?" Hayden asked, referring to Angela. "N-no, we're just good friends." I quickly denied, feeling my cheeks burn up. Hayden muttered something, setting down the food in front of me.

"Tell your 'friend' that her drink is ready, too." He said, smirking as he set the cocktail in front of me. I just nodded, eating the spinach. Angela soon came over, panting from all the dancing. "Is this mine?" She asked, standing rather close to me.

"Uh, yea." I said nervously, noticing her chest was near my face as she reached over me to get her drink. "Wanna dance?" She asked as she drank. "Later." I said, trying to ignore the feeling of her body up against mine.

"Fine, but I'll hold you against that." She said, smirking slyly as she walked away with her drink. I watched as she walked away, then turned around and noticed Chase standing in front me with his arms crossed. "She's so into you." Chase said bluntly, looking over to her.

"No she's not...she can't like me like that." I said softly, playing with my food. He sighed, then put his hands on the bar table. "Why wouldn't she? She was practically all over you a second ago, and she's pretty hot, so why would you brush her off like that?" Chase asked, staring at my face.

"W-what are you getting at, man?" I asked suspiciously. Me and Chase got along pretty good, but he can be a total jerk sometimes. "I'm saying that you should get her while you have the chance." He said, walking back to the kitchen to wash his hands.

I thought about what he said, then decided that he was right and pushed my dish aside to go talk to Kathy. "Hey Luke, are you having fun?" She asked, kind of dancing with Owen. "Yea, it's a great party. Can you put on a kind-of slow song?" I asked, glancing at Angela.

She seemed to know what my intentions were, so she nodded and walked over to Hayden and asked what song to put on. I saw him nod, then go over to the radio to change the track.

Soon, 'Jar Of Hearts' started playing. Some people started to awkwardly walk away since they had no dates, but I found Angela and walked up to her - trying to look as charming as possible. "Still want that dance?" I asked, smiling and extending my hand. She giggled, then smiled and nodded as she took my hand.

We started swaying along to the music, our bodies close together but not to close to where it was awkward. My hands were on her hips as she had her arms around my neck, her face about 5 inches from mine. "Hey, I have a question." She asked out of the blue. "Shoot." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, me and Renee were talking earlier, and she said you were hurt by some girl a few months ago." She asked innocently. _Does she mean Selena? _I thought, trying not to look depressed.

"Yea, her name is Selena. She dumped me 3 months ago, and it still kind of upsets me...but I forget about it when you're around." I said, trying to change the subject. She smiled at me, but didn't seem like she was done yet. "Aw, that's sweet. But I just want to know...why?" She asked.

I pondered if I should tell her not, but I assumed I could trust her as cleared my throat. "She cheated on me with some tourist...I was really hurt, but I loved her so much that I was willing to look past her mistakes, but she just left and went back to Toucan Island...I haven't heard from her since..." I said, feeling a lump in my throat. _Suck it up, Luke! Don't cry in front of her!_

She looked surprised, but had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Luke. You don't deserve that kind of pain." She said. I sighed and simply nodded since I was used to that kind of reaction. "If you need me, call me - no matter what, ok?" She said, a serious look on her face.

In that moment, I felt this strange feeling in my chest. I had the urge to kiss her, to hug her, to do anything for her. Her light brown eyes staring into mine with so much compassion, I couldn't help but smile. _Am I falling for her?_

Before I could say anything or make a move, the song ended and a sudden silence broke my train of thought. "Thanks." Was all I managed to whisper as I moved my hands from her waist and walked away, leaving her on the dance floor. I heard her call my name a few times, but I had to clear my head so I went outside.

_How could I like her? I've only known her for a few days, I don't even know her background! _I thought, staring at the midnight sky. I couldn't get her out my head, so I stopped resisting and just fantasized about being with the petite farm girl who stole my heart in a matter of days.

"Luke? Are you alright?" I heard her sweet, innocent voice call out. I turned around, nodding and smiling. "Yea, I just like looking at the stars." I admitted, staring at the sky again. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, walking up to my side.

I nodded, smiling at her. She smiled back, then looked up at the sky with me. "They sure are pretty." She said. "Yea." I agreed, putting my arm around her shoulder. I felt her tense up, but she didn't brush me off so we just stayed like that for what felt like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aww, how cute :3 how'd you guys like it? ^^ R&R so I know if I should continue this, cuz I'm having writers block on my other story. I was thinking of starting a new story, but I didn't wanna get writers block on this one too so I decided not to xD thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! ^^ thanks for reading this story, I hope you guys like it as much as I do! xD enjoy and R&R! :3

**PS: **This story will include some flashbacks based on the rival events from each pairing, so sorry if you dont like those couples! xP

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 3rd~<em>

Angela's POV

I'm not sure why Luke put his arm around me while we were watching the stars, or why I didn't pull away, maybe it was because I had some pity for him for what that Selena girl did to him? I'm not sure, but being so close to him felt...good.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked, looking down on me. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "It's 8:30pm." I said, putting my phone away and looking up to him. "I guess I should get going. Want me and Bo to walk you and Bailey home?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I'd love to, but we're having a sleepover with Kathy." I politely declined. He looked upset, but shrugged it off. "No biggie. Let's go inside." He offered, moving his arm from around me and walking inside. I followed him inside - a part of me still wishing his arm was around me.

"Bo! We should get going. We got work tomorrow." Luke said, pulling him away from Bailey. "Aww, ok. Bye Bailey!" He said sadly, waving goodbye to her. "Bye guys!" Me, Renee, and Kathy called as they closed the door. Everybody else soon left, so all that remained was me, Bailey, Kathy, and Renee.

"So, who's ready for a sleepover?" Kathy said happily. We all giggled, then headed to her bedroom to talk about the night. "Chase, come here!" Kathy called as she opened the door to her bedroom. I heard him groan, then peer his head inside from the door.

"What is it?" He mumbled, probly tired from all the food he had to make. "Can you make us some ice cream?" Kathy begged, trying to use puppy-dog eyes. He rolled his eyes, then grumbled 'fine', resulting in happy squeals from the girls.

"What flavors?" He asked, yawning. Kathy asked for grape, Renee asked for strawberry, Bailey asked for vanilla, and I asked for chocolate. He nodded, then went to go make our ice creams. "Chase is so sweet." Kathy said once he left.

"Do you like him, Kathy?" Bailey asked, raising an eyebrow. Kathy blushed slightly, but denied her attraction. "He's just my best friend...I'm dating Owen, sorta..." Kathy said, sighing. "Why sorta?" Renee asked, scooting closer to her. Kathy cleared her throat, then started to explain what happened.

_~Flashback~_

Kathy's POV

I was helping my father, Hayden, wash cocktail as Owen was taking a short break from working in the mines all day. He sat there, drinking cocktail after cocktail, a care-free expression on his face. _How irresponsible; getting drunk on a work break! _I thought as I approached him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I said in a disappointed tone. Owen didn't even acknowledge me - he just kept drinking and tried to avoid her gaze. _Did I offend him? _I thought, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I mean, we're happy to have you around here," I added, crossing my arms, "but still..." Owen took one last drink, then stared at me with an aloof expression. I stood there, confused and kind of irritated with him.

"...be my girlfriend." He muttered. "What? That's kinda random!" I yelped in a surprised tone, blushing deeply. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Does the idea bother you?" He asked in a offended tone.

It was my turn to try avoid eye contact, fiddling with my fingers and looking at the floor. "It doesn't bother me..." I muttered, feeling my cheeks burn up. "Doesn't bother me either!" Hayden interrupted with a goofy grin on his face. _How embarrassing!_

"But, dad, I'm worried about what'll happen to this bar...I'll be spending more time with Owen and won't help you as much..." I admitted, turning his way to avoid Owen. He chuckled, then crossed his arms.

"I'm worried about what'll happen to YOU if you don't live a little!" He said in a serious yet humorous tone. _He's right... _I thought, sighing as I turned back to Owen. "So, can I get a answer?" Owen asked, smirking as he crossed his arms.

I looked at my hands again, then took a deep breath and faced him. "...yes!" I said happily, feeling my face blush again. Owen's smirked to a grin as he did one of those 'score!' movements with his hand as I giggled, wondering how this relationship would work out.

_~End of Flashback~_

Angela's POV

"Well that's romantic, getting asked out while he's drunk..." I said bluntly, resulting in a punch in the shoulder from Kathy and some giggles from the other girls. "Shut up, Angie! It's not that bad..." She said, realizing now how stupid she looked from that story.

"Don't worry, it really isn't that bad. He cares about you, hun." Renee said reassuringly. Kathy gave her a thankful smile, then stood up. "Alright, let's get our pjs on - I feel like a hoe in this outfit." Kathy said, making us giggle as we went to our bags.

"Uh, Kathy, I didn't bring any...I kinda came last minute anyway, so..." I said, awkwardly standing there as everyone else changed. "Here, just put this pants on and take that vest off." Kathy said, tossing me a pair of sweat pants. I just shrugged, then waited for Renee to get out of the bathroom so I could change.

After we all finished changing, Chase came in with a tray of our ice creams. "Thanks Chase!" We all said as he set our tray down. "Yea, yea." He said modestly, walking outside before he had to make anything else. We dug into our ice cream, talking about boys and other girly stuff.

"So Renee, how was your date with Toby?" Kathy said, turning the card on her. "It was...good..." Renee said softly, a pink hue forming on her cheeks. "What'd you guys do?" I asked as I stuffed my face with the delicious ice cream.

"Yea, tell us!" Bailey urged. Knowing she had no way around it, Renee took a deep breath then told us what happened on her date with Toby.

_~Flashback~_

Renee's POV

Me and Toby were fishing on the Docks for hours, talking about animals, cooking, and fish. He was easy to talk to, I just loved that about him. "Renee, I think you have a bit!" Toby said, pointing at my pole. I pulled as hard as I could, eventually reeling in a odd looking brown fish.

Toby clapped happily as I blushed slightly, putting the fish in the cooler along with the other 3 or so fish I've caught. "Wow, I sure hauled in quite a bit today!" I said happily, turning towards him.

"Odd...I haven't caught a thing!" Toby said, sounding a bit disappointed. _Aw, poor guy!_ I thought to myself, wondering how I could cheer him up. "I'll share some with you!" I offered, making him smile. "I feel bad asking you to share..." He said, shyly scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok! Do you like your fish boiled or fried?" I asked, putting my pole away. "Boiled, definitely." He replied, smiling as he recast his line. As I was packing away my things so I could go cook the fish, he did one of those 'oh yea!' gasps and turned towards me.

"By the way, would you like to go fishing out on the ocean sometime?" He asked, smiling sweetly. I looked at him, slightly confused and shocked. "You mean you could get a boat for us?" I asked excitingly.

"Absolutely!" He said cheerfully, turning back to the ocean. "Wow! I've wanted to go on a boat!" I said, clapping my hands in excitement. He laughed, smiling to himself. "I'll set it up for us - it'll be awesome!" He exclaimed, pulling in his line to recast it again.

"Yea, we can even have a picnic on the boat!" I added, imagining all the stuff we could do on the boat for an entire day. He smiled sheepishly at me, then waved goodbye as I walked home to cook the fish I caught.

_~End of Flashback~_

Angela's POV

"Aww, how cute!" Kathy cooed, making Renee blush and smile bashfully to herself. I giggled about her reaction as I heard a vibration coming from my pants a few feet away. Once I got up and took my phone out of there, I saw that I got a text from Luke.

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:05pm_

_"Hey, hows the sleepover? :)"_

I smiled to myself, and I was about to reply until Bailey snatched my phone out of my hands. "Aw, it's from Luke!" She teased, making the girls go 'aww' as I blushed slightly. "Give it back!" I demanded, chasing her around the room as they laughed.

We were running in circles for a few minutes when I realized this wasn't getting anywhere, so I grabbed a pillow and hit Bailey playfully in the back. She squealed as I hit her, giving me my phone back.

As she handed it to me, she grabbed a pillow and hit me across the face with it. "Oh, it's on now!" I declared, laughing as we got into a pillow fight. I accidentally hit Kathy in the face in the midst of it, causing her to join in along with Renee.

After about hour of the pillow fight, we decided to stop and lay down - relaxing. I grabbed my phone and started typing my reply to Luke when Bailey was about to take it again, but I moved it just in time. "Ha!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

_To: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:56pm_

_"Its fun! We ate ice cream and got in a huge pillow fight just now"_

...

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:57pm_

_"Thats hot xD"_

...

_To: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 10:59pm_

_"Oh totally lol. Im gonna go now, text ya in the morning!"_

...

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 3rd, 11:00pm_

_"Sweet dreams :)"_

I slid my phone over to some random direction, then tuned into the conversation between my friends. "He's cute - I can't help it!" Bailey exclaimed, making Renee and Kathy giggle. _They're probly talking about Bo. _I thought, joining in on the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kathy, you're good friends with Luke right?" I asked randomly. "Yea, I've known him since we were little. Why?" Kathy asked curiously. "She probly wants you to hook her up with him." Bailey added. I ignored her, then continued on with my question.

"What happened with him and Selena? I asked him earlier about it, but it seemed like something was missing." I asked. I was seriously bothered by this - why would she leave him if he was willing to forgive her mistakes?

Kathy seemed surprised, but let out a long sigh. "They were dating for about a year, but Selena randomly cheated on him with some tourist and was acting weird ever since it happened until she told him. Luke truly loved her, so he was willing to look past it, but then she just left..." Kathy explained, sounding a bit sad. _That's basically what Luke told me!_

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but that's it?" I asked surprised. Kathy nodded. "Me and Selena were pretty good friends since she was the dancer here, but she was kind of a flirt...she was loyal though, so I don't know why she did that." Kathy added.

"It's 'cause she's a bitch!" Bailey blurted out of nowhere. "Bailey!" Kathy said loudly. "She hated me just because I was such close friends with Luke, and he was so clingy about her that I barely got to see him because of it!" Bailey complained, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to call her that, Bailey. She was just jealous and didn't want to lose him." Renee said. I really admired her - she was so sweet and always had something nice to say. Bailey shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you're right..." Bailey said in a defeated tone. "But still, she shouldn't of done that to poor Luke." Bailey added, sounding a bit snotty. "I guess you have a point." Kathy said, shrugging.

"Every side has a story." I added, resulting in a surprised look from Bailey. "So true." Renee said, nodding in agreement. "Well, I'm getting tired - goodnight girls!" Bailey said, retreating into her sleeping bad and getting cozy. "Me too. Goodnight!" Renee added, yawning as she went into her sleeping bag.

"Sweet dreams everyone." Kathy said, laying on her bed and pulling the covers over her face. "You too." I said, trying to get comfortable in the sleeping bag. I thought about what I could do to help Luke until I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooooh, what will Angela do to help her love-I mean, 'friend'? xD well, I hope you guys liked this (since I don't get much reviews ;p) but don't forget to R&R so I know that I should continue this! :)

**PS: **If I made any mistakes on this or any previous chapters PLEASE let me know so I can fix it...I hate it when my chapters have mistakes in them xD ttyl! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and all the ones soon to come! :) I like writing this story, but I have a feeling it will be coming to a close soon...but dont worry! I'll write a epilogue after this is finished :D I'm not exactly sure what to call that main lobby place in the Brass Bar where the bar table, kitchen, and tables are so I'll call it "bar area" xP enjoy and please R&R! ^^

**PS: **I wrote a Thanksgiving one-shot so please check that out! I'm wondering if I should just make that a holiday story thing and just label the Chaters for whatever holiday it is since I'll most likely just be writing one-shots...lemme kno what you think! xD also, "-/-/-/-" means "time skip" :p

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 4th~<em>

Angela's POV

"Wake up, Angie! It's 10:45!" A familiar gentle said, shaking me awake. "Ehhh...5 more minutes..." I groaned, flipping over so the light wasn't shining in my face. I heard a small giggle. "C'mon, Renee, she'll get up when she needs to." Another familiar voice said.

"But Luke called her 3 times...what if her house is done?" The gentle voice said. I heard a moaning sound, then a few footsteps. "Fine, I'll wake her up." I heard the other voice say. Before I knew it, I felt several gentle kicks at my side.

"Wake up, Angie! You're boyfriend called." The voice teased, continuing to kick me. Knowing that they wouldn't stop, I opened my eyes to see Kathy standing over me in a white tank top with pink sweatpants and Renee kneeling next to me in a tan t-shirt and brown pajama pants.

"I'm up, stop kicking me!" I demanded, smiling at Kathy so she knew I wasn't mad. She giggled, then helped me up. "Chase is making us breakfast, so let him know what you want." Kathy said, walking out of her bedroom into the bar area.

"Did Luke actually call me?" I asked Renee, searching for my phone. "Yea, I put your phone on the end table over there." Renee replied, pointing to a dark wood end table. I walked over to it and found my phone with 3 missed calls and 4 new text messages.

"Thanks Renee." I said as I read the messages. Renee nodded, then walked out of the same door Kathy did. The missed calls and 1 of the texts were from Luke, 1 of the texts were from Anissa, and the last text was from Maya.

Anissa said there was a sale on seeds going on so I could get some now and wait until my house is done to start planting them, Maya wanted to know why I didn't go to the Inn last night, and Luke said to call him when I got the chance. I decided to reply to them after I ate breakfast, so I set my phone on the end table and headed to the bar area.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Bailey said sarcastically as I sat down at the table. I flashed her a fake smile, then noticed Chase approaching me in his usual attire. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, giving Bailey a plate of pancakes.

"What do you have?" I asked, looking around to see what everyone else was eating. "Eggs, pancakes, toast, omelets...ya know, basic breakfast stuff." He explained. "Can I have a cheese omelet?" I asked. He nodded, then headed back to the kitchen.

"What did Luke want?" Kathy asked, eating some scrambled eggs. I shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't call back." I admitted, now curious to what he wanted. "Call him while you're food is being made." Renee suggested, drinking what looked like strawberry milk.

_Why not?_ I thought as I stood up and walked to Kathy's room. I picked up my phone and called Luke, wondering what he could want. He picked up after the first few rings. _"Hello?" _He answered. "Hey, it's Angie. What'd you need?" I asked curiously.

_"You're house is done. We put in some furniture already, but you can always buy more here or at the General Store." _He said proudly. "Thanks Luke! I'll go check out once I'm done eating. See ya!" I said, hanging up before he could reply. I set my phone back on the table then walked back out to the bar area.

"Isn't that awesome?" Renee said as I approached the table. "What is?" I asked curiously, sitting down next to Bailey. "Toby got us tickets to Toucan Island so we can go fishing there!" Renee said happily, smiling brightly. _Toucan Island? Isn't that where Selena lives?_

"Lucky! I wish I could go to Toucan Island." Bailey pouted. "You're first ride there is free." Kathy added, drinking some grape juice. "Are you serious?" I interrupted. Renee nodded. "Yup! You should go sometime." Renee said. _Maybe I could go see Selena...? _I pondered as Chase gave me my cheese omelet.

"Enjoy." He said, taking some empty plates to put into the sink. "Chase, I'll do the dishes. You can go to the Inn." Kathy said, taking the plates from him and heading to the kitchen. He thanked her, then left the bar as he waved goodbye to us.

Renee started going on about what her and Toby would do when they went there as I ate my food. I couldn't help but wonder if I should go see Selena and find out her side of the story, or if I should mind my own business.

"Hello?" Bailey said, snapping her fingers in my face. "Huh? Oh...sorry, what'd you say?" I asked, taking another bite of my omelet. "I asked when you're leaving." Bailey said, looking a bit worried about me.

"When I finish this. I need to get some stuff ready for my house." I said, scarfing down the rest of the food. "Is that what Luke wanted?" Renee asked. I nodded, then stood up and gave my plate to Kathy and go back to her room to get dressed.

After I finished getting dressed, I decided to get my things from the Inn and head over to Marimba Farm to buy some seeds while they were on sale. I grabbed my phone, said my goodbyes, then headed outside.

-/-/-/-

"Here you are, Angie!" Anissa said as she handed me the seeds I just purchased. "Thanks a bunch!" I said as I put them in my tan back-pack and left the shop. I bought some corn, tomato, onion, and watermelon seeds along with a small pouch of random flower seeds.

As I was walking home, I thought about what I should buy for my home when I realized I had no more money left. I sighed, then noticed Gill carrying a box with Hamilton following close behind. Curious, I tried to catch up to them to see what was inside.

Gill spotted me jogging to them, so he said something to Hamilton which made him turn in my direction with a big smile on his face. "There you are, Angela! We were just heading over to your house." Hamilton said as I approached them.

"Really?" I asked, eying the box that Gill was still carrying. "Yea...can we hurry up? This is heavy..." Gill grunted, starting to walk towards my house. As we got closer, I couldn't believe how Luke and Bo transformed a shack into a beautiful home.

"It's gorgeous!" I said in awe. "We have the best carpenters around." Hamilton said proudly. Gill let out a loud groan as he set the box down in front of it. "There. I hope you liked it." He said, breathing heavily.

I opened the box to find various tools and a green book titled _'Farming For Beginners'. _"Thank you both so much!" I exclaimed, looking at all the items inside the box. "No problem." Gill said, wiping off the dirt on his plaid shorts.

"Happy farming!" Hamilton said, walking off to Harmonica Town along with Gill. I waved goodbye, then dragged my tools inside my house. Once I walked inside, I saw a double-bed, a bookshelf, toolbox, a small kitchen area, a dining table, and a wardrobe.

_I can survive with this for awhile. _I thought as I looked through the wardrobe for a work suit. I found one that would be perfect for Summer weather, so I quickly put it on and looked through the box of tools for a sickle, hoe, and watering can. Once I found them, I grabbed some seeds from my back-pack and headed outside to start working.

I set the seeds and tools next to the watering hole and grabbed my sickle so I could clear some weeds. I could feel a bead of sweat going down my spine as I tore apart the evil weeds that were all over the field. "I hate weeds..." I complained to myself, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

After the weeds were gone, I walked over to the watering hole to set the sickle near the other stuff and I grabbed the hoe so I could soften up the soil to plant the seeds. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bo and Luke walking towards me, both of them dragging a red wagon with various objects.

"Look at you, already working!" Luke called out with a big smile on his face. I shyly smiled back, then smelled myself to make sure I didn't stink. "What're you doing here?" I asked, wiping my face off with my sleeve.

"Working on your barn. You still want one, right?" Bo said, taking a hammer off of his wagon. I nodded, then smiled at them. "What are you doing?" Luke asked, looking at the tools on the ground. "Planting crops to make money." I replied, continuing to dig up the ground.

"C'mon Luke, let's leave her to her work." Bo suggested, walking over to a open space to start on the barn. Luke groaned, but followed him anyway. I giggled under my breath, then remember about Selena. I looked over my shoulder to see Luke, wondering once again if I should go to Toucan Island.

Once a good amount of soil was softened, I planted some seeds and watered them with the watering can. "Finally!" I said proudly, collapsing on the ground. I heard laughter coming from Luke and Bo's direction, but I just ignored them and got up to put all the tools and remaining seeds back inside.

I took all the tools out of that box and put them in the toolbox along with the rest of the seeds that were in my back-pack. It was 2:45pm, so I decided to take a shower before I headed out again.

As I showered, I still wondered what I happened between Selena and Luke._ Why would she leave him if he was willing to forgive her? Why did she cheat? Did she even cheat?_ I questioned as I turned off the shower and dried myself off with a soft towel.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my back-pack and headed out to Harmonica Town to get something to eat at the Inn. "Where are you going?" Luke called out, drinking out of a water bottle. "I'm going to the Inn for a bit." I replied, waving goodbye as I walked away.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Angie. House fall down?" Chase jokingly asked as I walked inside the Inn. I gave fake laugh, sitting down at a empty table. "Maya isn't here right now, so what would you like to eat?" Chase asked, opening the fridge.

"Pizza, please. Where is she?" I asked curiously. "I think she's playing with a cat outside." Chase said, getting out the ingredients to make pizza. I looked out the window while I waited for my food to be ready, having some small talk with Chase as well.

Outside the window was the Dock and a huge ferry boat. I reconsidered the idea of going to Toucan Island until Chase gave me the pizza and sat across from me. "What's on your mind?" He asked as I took a slice of pizza.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "You seem out of it." He admitted, taking a slice of pizza too. I shrugged, then stared out the window again. "It's Luke. I don't like how he was hurt by that girl Selena, and I want to figure out why, but he's not very specific..." I explained, finishing off my slice and grabbing another.

"Why does it bother you?" He asked, wiping pizza sauce off of his lips. "Because he's my friend and I care about him?" I said, curious to why he'd ask such a silly question. "Then go to Toucan Island and talk to her." Chase said, standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

"Should I...?" I questioned. "If you're that worried then yea." He said, cleaning off the kitchen. I let out a long sigh, then put my head down. _Will he be mad at me? Should I really get involved? What if this girl hates me? _I asked myself.

Finally making my decision, I lifted my head up. "How much for the pizza?" I asked, standing up. "It's on the house." Chase said, smiling at me. I smiled back and thanked him for the meal, walking outside and heading towards the Docks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What'll happen next? :o stay tuned to figure out! ^^ please let me kno if I made any mistakes so I can fix them and dont forget to R&R for faster updates! :D sorry for the sorta-boring chapter, the next one will (hopefully) be better :x ttyl! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **HAI THURRRR. So I just realized that its 'Ocarina Inn', not 'Orcarina Inn'...I looked up on a guide for this game to be sure it was spelled Ocarina when I published my first story, and it said Orcarina so I just went that and earlier today I was looking up what Maya's favorite gifts were it said she worked at 'Ocarina Inn' so I looked at Colleen, Jake, & Yolanda's profile and they all said Ocarina also but the stupid guide said Orcarina...someone needs to fix that! xD sorry if that bothered you :3 enjoy this chapter, and let me kno if I made any silly errors like that one previously! xD

**PS: **There might be some disturbing things in this chapter, so I'm sorry to those who it bothers...if you don't wanna read what happens PM me and I'll summarize the chapter for you :)

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 4th~<em>

Angela's POV

"We're almost there!" Pascal, the sailor of the ferry I was riding, called out. I was the only passenger, so I knew that it was a matter of minutes before we reached Toucan Island. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this..._ I thought as I looked out into the sunset, reflecting warm colors onto the deep blue sea.

Knowing that I couldn't turn back now, I took a deep breath as the boat approached the dock. "I'll give a 5 minute warning out when I'm about to head back to the mainland." Pascal instructed as I grabbed my back-pack. I nodded, then waved goodbye as I left the ferry.

The scenery of Toucan Island was truly beautiful. Tall palm trees with full-grown coconuts and bananas were scattered around the island, bushes of hibiscus flowers were in bloom around the dock, a tiki themed Inn was located to the east of me with a small pink cottage neighboring, and panda bears and penguins were by the trees and water at the rocky edges.

As I walked towards the wide beach, I noticed a tan woman with long auburn hair put into a messy bun wearing a green bikini top and denim short shorts playing with a toddler wearing a purple sundress with short curly hair. _Is that Selena? _I thought as I approached the beach.

I sat down on the sandy beach; staring out into ocean when the girl I assumed was Selena approached me. "Are you a tourist?" She asked, holding the toddler's hand. They both had purple eyes that were similar to Chase's, but a bit brighter.

"Um, sorta. I came from Castanet looking for someone named Selena. Do you know where she's at?" I asked, trying not to sound like a stalker. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled politely at me. "I'm Selena. Can I help you?" She asked curiously, picking up the toddler. _How am I going to put this?_

I figured a good first step would be to introduce myself. "First off, my name is Angela. It's nice to meet you." I said politely. She nodded in agreement, cuddling with the toddler. "This is my daughter, Samantha." Selena introduced. "How old is she?" I asked. "2 months." Selena replied, giving Samantha a kiss on the cheek. _2 months? Didn't she leave Luke 3 months ago?_

"She's beautiful." I complimented. Selena thanked me, setting her daughter on the ground. "Anyways, you said you wanted to see me?" Selena said, sitting down on the beach next to me. I nodded, then cleared my throat.

"Do you remember a guy named Luke?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. She gave me a shocked expression, but slowly nodded. "He's a good friend of mine, but I've known him for almost a week and he mentioned you the other night and-" "Excuse me for a second." Selena interrupted, taking me off guard.

She stood up, took Samantha's hand, then headed towards the Inn. A few moments later she came back, sitting next to me again. "What did he say?" She asked in a saddened tone. "He said that you cheated on him a few months back and then left him without a word..." I said softly, trying to avoid eye contact.

She gave out a long sigh, then shook her head in disbelief. "That's not what happened." She said, looking as if she was about to cry. "I figured that, and I was hoping that I could go to you to figure it out and hopefully cure is pain." I stated, resulting in a bewildered expression on her face.

"He's still upset?" She said in shock. I nodded, causing her to giggle softly. "I guess he really did love me." She admitted, smiling to herself. "I'm pretty sure he still does." I added. "But I just want to know, why would you leave him if he was willing to forgive you?" I asked curiously.

"You seem trustworthy, so I'll give you my side." She said, giving me a small smile. I smiled back, glad that she trusted me. "I never cheated on him." Selena said, her smile slowly fading. "I was...raped." She said softly, her eyes slowly starting to water.

"Selena, that's not your fault!" I said, almost shouting. She started to cry slightly, so I gave her a comforting hug. I heard her mumble something, but I hushed her and let her cry on my shoulder. Giving her some time to recover from her tears, she cleared her throat then explained how it all happened.

_~Flashback~_ **(NOTE: I left out most of the attack details since talking about that kind of stuff makes me uncomfortable, so sorry if its kinda choppy) **

Selena's POV

It was a usual Saturday evening at the Brass Bar; I danced, Chase cooked, Kathy waited tables, and Hayden made cocktails. Ever since I started working there, more customers came in - or at least that's what Kathy's been telling me.

As I swayed in sync to the beat of the music, I heard a familiar bell chime come from the front of the bar. I didn't recognize the man who walked in - he was wearing a cowboy-type outfit with a black ten-gallon hat covering white scruffy hair.

Curious, I decided to introduce myself to the stranger once the music ended. He looked around a bit until he approached the bar, most likely ordering a drink. As he waited, he glanced in my direction, giving me a sly smile. _He's kinda cute. _I thought as I continued to dance.

After the song was over, there was mild applause as I bowed and headed over to the bar to sit next to the mysterious cowboy. "Hey." He greeted in a low voice, drinking what looked like a grape cocktail. "Hello." I responded, giving him a sweet smile.

"What's your name, pretty lady?" He said flirtatiously, giving me that same sly smile he did earlier. "Selena. You?" I replied, trying not to sound like I was flirting back. I had a boyfriend, a very good one to be exact.

"Vaughn. Nice to meet ya." He said, taking another sip of his cocktail. I nodded, then asked Hayden if he could make me a coconut cocktail. "So, are you new to the island?" I asked as I waited for my cocktail to be made.

He shook his head. "Nah, just visiting. I travel alot." He said, chugging the last of his drink. "Wow, that must be pretty sweet. Ever been to Toucan Island?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look. "No, where's that?"

"It's South from here. It's not too common, but that's my homeland." I explained. "Ah. How long have you been here?" He questioned. "I think about 5 months." I said as I grabbed my drink and thanked Hayden.

"Oh, sweet." He replied. I nodded as I drank my cocktail. "So, do you choose to dress like that?" He asked, looking at my dancer outfit. "Yea, is there a problem with it?" I asked coldly, looking at my outfit. It was a green fitted top, a dark silky fabric covering my stomach, and a long green skirt.

"Nah. It shows off your smokin' curves, nice chest, and flat stomach." He complimented, winking at me. I was taken off guard, thinking that he was going to call me a slut or something. Since I couldn't think of a response, I smiled sweetly and finished off my cocktail.

"I have to get back to work. See ya around, Vaughn." I said, walking back to the mini stage where I always dance. I glanced over my shoulder to see Vaughn checking out my butt. _What a perv__. _I thought, looking through the tracks to find something to dance to.

-/-/-/-

The bar was about to close when I noticed Vaughn still sitting at the bar, drinking what must be his 13th cocktail. I rolled my eyes from disappointment, then walked up to him. "Hey, we're about to close, so you have to go soon." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

He stared at me for a second, then finished the rest of his cocktail and stood up, stumbling a bit. "Mmkay sexy lady..." He murmured, his breath stinking of liquor. "Are you drunk?" I questioned, watching him stumble and trip as he tried to walk away.

"No...nah...maybe..." He said, giggling. I rolled my eyes again. "Is there a issue here?" Kathy asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "He's drunk. I think I'll walk him home after I get my stuff." I said to her.

"Alright. I'm going over to Renee's for the night and Hayden went to the clinic 'cause he doesn't feel good, so don't forget to lock up." Kathy instructed. I nodded, then waved goodbye as she grabbed her coat and left. Chase already went home, so it was just me and Vaughn.

"Stay here, I'll be back." I instructed the drunken cowboy, walking towards the back room. Once I got in there, I left the door open since I was just looking for my phone and jacket. The sound of a door slam shut startled me. I shot my head backwards to see Vaughn, staring at me with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Vaughn, what're you-" I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine. I pushed him off, wiping off my lips. "What the hell?" I said angrily. He smiled slyly at me, trying to kiss me again as I tried to push him away.

"C'mon, you know you want to..." He whispered, trying to slip off my shirt. "No, I don't! I have a boyfriend!" I said, slapping his hand off my body. He chuckled, caressing the back of his hand on my cheek. "He doesn't need to know." He said playfully, once again trying to kiss me.

I was fed up with this drunken manwhore. I pushed him back once again, pulling up my shirt. "I'm not cheating on him with some lonely cowboy I've only known for a few hours!" I shouted angrily. His expression changed from playful to anger.

"Look, you were flirting with me with this revealing outfit. I have needs too." He said in a demanding tone, approaching me once again and grabbing my face and pulling it towards him. "Screw you!" I yelled, kneeing him in the groin.

He held is crotch his pain for a few seconds until he shot me a frightening glare. "You bitch!" He yelled, slapping me in the face. The impact caused me to fall on the floor, giving Vaughn the opportunity to mount me and pull down my shirt.

"No, stop! Please!" I cried out. "Oh, so now you're pleading and afraid because I'm in control?" He said in a mischievous tone. I started crying a bit, which resulted in another smack to the face. "Shut up!" He demanded, holding my hands down.

I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. Realizing what I was trying to do, he pushed down harder on me; making it almost impossible to move. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He growled, giving me another sly smile. I silently cried, wishing that someone would come and help me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

_~End of Flashback~_

Angela's POV

My jaw dropped as she finished her story. She started crying again, but hid her face in her knees. "Did anyone find you?" I questioned. She shook her head. "He left me there, then stormed off...laughing..." She said with great rage, breaking down into more tears.

"How did Luke find out then?" I asked. "I was supposed to go over that night, but I obviously didn't. He called me about 15 times, I think...but I was too ashamed to talk to him..." She said, wiping off her eyes.

"He assumed I was cheating on him, and I just said I did because I didn't want to be seen as I slut or some-" "But you're not!" I blurted out. She gave me a innocent smile. "Thanks, but I was. I shouldn't of approached him..." She said with a regretful expression.

I frowned, shaking my head. "There is no way that could've been you're fault." I added, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I suppose." She said, sighing. "But anyway, he said that he could forgive me, and I felt so lucky and that everything was going to be ok...but..." She said, mumbling the rest of her sentence.

"But what?" I asked. "I got sick, and was really worried that Vaughn gave me a STD or something...I went to the Clinic to get myself checked out, but that wasn't the case." She said, staring out into the ocean. I waited until she finished her sentence, not wanting to sound impatient.

"I was pregnant. And I knew Luke couldn't be the father, because I was a virgin when 'that' happened, and me and Luke never..." She said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. I smiled at her, then giggled softly.

"Is that why you left?" I asked. She nodded. "As soon as I found out I called my parents, got a boat ticket, then left...I felt terrible for leaving without a goodbye, but I was afraid that Luke would dump me..." She said, her depressed tone returning.

"But I love Sammy, she's the only good that came out of that incident." She said proudly, a smile slowly forming on her lips. I smiled back. "Selena, I think you should come back to Castanet with me so Luke can meet Sam. Plus, you can't give up your dream of becoming a dancer." I said, causing her to give me a bewildered look.

"I-I-I can't do that! I caused far too much pain for him already, I don't think he deserves anymore..." Selena said, resting her head on her knees and sitting in a fetal position. I stretched out my legs then looked up at the starry sky.

"If there's one thing I know about Luke," I said, smiling to myself. "It's that he's completely unpredictable." I said, facing her direction. She gave me a weak smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt...but does it have to be tonight? I'm tired..." She said, yawning a bit. I giggled, looking back at the sky.

"We can leave tomorrow. But I don't know where I'll stay..." I said, turning around and looking at the small Inn and the beach house a few meters away from it. I heard Selena giggle. "Stay at the Inn, silly!" She said, standing up.

"You'd really let me stay with you?" I said in a surprising tone. She nodded. "That's what friends are for, right?" She said, extending her hand for me to grab it. I smiled and gladly took her hand as she helped me up off the beach.

"I think I have sand on my butt..." I said, trying to wipe off some sand. She giggled, then walked with me to the dock so I could tell Pascal that I was staying the night. _I'm glad I came to meet her. _I thought as we watched the boat set sail.

"Why, hello there!" A deep voice with a thick Spanish-like accent greeted us after we entered the Inn. The voice belonged to a large man with red hair, a short mustache, and a tan that was almost as dark as Selena's. He was wearing a yellow sleeve-less V-neck with dark green baggy pants.

"Hi daddy." Selena said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is my friend, Angela. She's staying the night here." Selena introduced. Intimidated by her father's large figure, I squeaked a 'hello' and gave him a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, Angela. My name's Samson, and that's my wife, Sue." He said, pointing to woman in the kitchen with dark blue hair tied back in a low ponytail wearing a sky blue tank top and white Capri pants. She greeted with me a nod, and I replied with a smile.

"Did you put Sammy to sleep like I asked you to, mom?" Selena asked, walking towards the kitchen. I was starting to follow her until Samson stopped me. "Trust me, you don't wanna go in there." He said, giving me a goofy grin and walking through a door behind the front desk. _What does he mean? _I thought, staring into the kitchen.

"She's YOUR daughter, making her not my responsibility." Sue argued with her daughter. "She's YOUR granddaughter, and I asked you nicely to help me out! How much energy does it take for that, huh?" Selena said, putting her hands on her hips. _Now I know..._

Sue rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your father put her to bed, so you can go to your room now with your friend." She said, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "Fine! Goodnight!" Selena said rather loudly, swiftly turning around walking towards me.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bitch sometimes." Selena said, smiling at me. I giggled, then followed her to her room. "Do you have some pajamas I can borrow? I didn't bring any." I said, kind of embarrassed. She giggled, then threw me a pair of black sweat pants and a sky blue t-shirt that said 'Toucan Inn' with some neon green palm trees and a few pineapples.

I went into her bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes she gave me. The t-shirt was a little big on me, but I liked to wear my clothes like that so it wasn't that big of a deal. When I walked back into the bedroom, Selena had changed into a green tank top and a pair of yoga pants that showed off her unbelievable curves.

"You look good in everything..." I whined, staring down at my petite body. "Trust me, it's not always good to have a curvy body." Selena said, eying me. Knowing exactly what she meant, I simply nodded in agreement then climbed into her double bed.

"Goodnight, Selena." I said. "Goodnight Angela." She replied, turning off the lamp and getting into the bed with me. I decided to send a quick text to Luke to let him know that I was alright, but I turned my phone off after the message sent so I wouldn't disturb Selena. _I hope I'm not making things worse..._ I pondered as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DONT HATE ME FOR USING VAUGHN! I was going to use one of the boy main characters, but it didn't fit very well... xD sorry if the ending was pretty bad :3 also, I know that pregnancies last for much more then 2 months but its different in the lovely world of Harvest Moon ^^ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This story is coming to close, and I still have writers block for "Angela's New Life", so I'll be starting a new story once this one is finished :p R&R, and please let me kno if I made any mistakes cuz I'll fix them ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **How'd you like the last chapter? :) sorry if it was kind of upsetting, but that's the best I could think of and nobody wants a depressed Luke :D this story was a blast to write, and thank you to all those who read all the way through, so I'd like to give a shout-out to everyone who reviewed: xlittlemissfangirlx, floopyrocks, FlamingIceWolfGirl, Pwnapple, coolestperson19, Goldengirl2-t, and everyone else who has been reading but not reviewing! (you kno who you are xD) enjoy! ^^

**PS: **You kno those seats that most boats have? Idk what they're called, so I'm calling them 'benches' xD

* * *

><p><em>~Summer 5th~<br>_

Angela's POV

"Do you really think I should've brought Sammy?" Selena questioned, holding Sam's hand as we boarded the ferry. Selena was wearing a green tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. "Of course. Luke won't believe you unless you have some evidence." I replied. "I don't know about this..." Selena said, sighing. I gave her a reassuring hug. "It'll be ok." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Mama?" Sam said, sucking her thumb. She was wearing a white dress with a few yellow daisies on the top and skirt part of the dress. "Yes sweetie?" Selena said sweetly. "Where we goin'?" Sam mumbled, looking around the boat.

"Vacation!" Selena said happily. "Ready to go?" Pascal said as he approached. Sam clutched onto Selena's leg once he reached us. "Why, hello there! What's your name?" He said, bending over so he didn't look so tall compared to the toddler.

"S-S-Sam..." She mumbled, hiding behind Selena. "She's shy." Selena said, petting her daughter's auburn hair. Pascal nodded, then headed over to the control panel. "What time is it?" Selena asked, sitting on a nearby bench.

I took out my phone to check the time. "10:12." I answered, putting my phone in my pocket. "What time do you think we'll get there?" Selena asked, picking up Sam and placing her on her lap. "About noon?" I guessed, sitting down next to her. She groaned, making me giggle.

"What're we supposed to do until then?" She asked, bouncing Sam up and down with her knee. "Whatever you want." I replied, smiling at her. We had some small-talk until we reached Castanet.

-/-/-/-

"Thanks Pascal!" I called out, waving goodbye as he sailed away on his ferry. "Where was he going?" Selena asked, holding a sleeping Sam in her arms. "I think he brings in products from other islands." I said. Selena made a 'ah' sound, then looked around Harmonica Town.

"This place hasn't changed at all..." Selena awed, walking slowly. "What do you think people will think of me when they see me carrying a toddler?" She asked in a worried tone. I couldn't help but laugh. "Who cares?" I said, smiling. She smiled back, then started walking at a normal pace.

"Selena, is that you?" A shocked familiar voice called out. We both turned our heads to see Kathy in front of the Brass Bar with Owen. "Heh, yea..." Selena said shyly. Owen was giving her a kind of cold stare, but his expression changed to a curious one when he noticed me with her.

"What're you doing here?" Kathy asked, walking up to her to give her a hug. "Angela convinced me to come back." Selena said, giving me a smile. Kathy looked at me with a curious expression. "Really?" She said. I nodded, then smiled back. "He needs to know the truth." I said, making Selena nod in agreement.

"Who's the baby?" Kathy asked, trying to get a closer of Sam. "This is Samantha..." Selena said in a soft voice. I could tell she was wondering if she should say that Sam is her daughter, so I decided to end the conversation. "Well, we have to go. I'll see ya later, Kathy!" I said, walking in the direction to Clarinet District. Selena said goodbye, then hurriedly chased after me.

"Are we going to see Luke already?" Selena question, her voice shaking a bit. "No, I'm just gonna go home and drop off my stuff real quick. Plus I need to change..." I said, looking down at my outfit. It was the same one I wore the other day. She giggled softly.

As my property came into view, I was (for once) happy to see that Luke and Bo weren't working on the barn. "Wow, you're house is beautiful!" Selena exclaimed as we walked inside. "Really?" I said, looking at my plain living room/kitchen/bedroom.

"Well, you could use some furniture," Selena joked. "But it really is pretty." She said, setting down her beach bag on the floor. "What's in there?" I asked curiously. "Just a few outfits for me and Sam in case we stay the night." Selena said. I nodded, then walked over to my wardrobe to look for an outfit.

I took out a chic outfit then headed into the bathroom to change. Once I finished, I walked out to see Sam sleeping on my bed. "Sorry, but she was getting heavy." Selena apologized. I giggled softly, then told her it was ok as I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper.

"While she's asleep, I'm going to go get some work done. Make yourself at home." I said, grabbing the tools I needed. She simply nodded, then laid down next to Sam in my bed. I had to admit, it was an adorable sight.

Just as I got outside, I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. Since my hands were full, I went over to my field to set them all down so I could read the message. Once that was done, I took out my phone to see that the message was from Luke.

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 5th, 12:26pm_

_"Hey! You home?"_

...

_To: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 5th, 12:30pm_

_"Yup! Why?"_

_..._

_From: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 5th, 12:31pm_

_"Cuz me and Bo are gonna comeover to finish the barn. Is that ok?"_

_..._

_To: Luke_

_Sent: Summer 5th, 12:32pm_

_"Not now, Im busy :3 I'll come visit you later - I need some furniture anyway lol. Gtg, bye!"_

I put away my phone after the last message sent, so I grabbed my sickle and started cutting some weeds. There weren't as many as last time, but there was quite a few. After that was done, I grabbed my watering can and quenched my thirsty crops.

I was a bit too excited about seeing the seeds starting to sprout. After I finished everything I had to do with my crops, I was about to go visit Renee so I could see Bella until I remembered that Selena was still here.

Grabbing my tools, I went inside to put away my tools. I noticed that Selena was sound asleep with Sam in her arms. "Aww..." I cooed as I walked up to my bed. I shook Selena awake, which caused Sam to wake up. _Please don't cry! _I pleaded in my head.

"Hi baby." Selena said in a sleepy tone, kissing Sam's forehead. She giggled softly, making me breath a sigh of relief. "Does she ever cry? Most toddlers I've met always cry." I said, sitting on the bed. Selena giggled. "Yea, but not as much as others. She's good girl." Selena said in a babyish voice, tickling the adorable toddler, causing her to giggle again.

"C'mon, let's go meet Luke." I said, standing up. Selena's expression changed from happy to worried. "Are you sure...?" Selena questioned, standing up. I nodded. "Get Sam ready - I'll be waiting outside." I replied, walking outside.

A few moments later, Selena came walking outside holding Sam's hand. Sam was wearing the same outfit, but her curly hair was a bit more tame. "Ready?" I asked. "I guess." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. I gave her a reassuring smile, then headed to Garmon Mines with Selena and Sam close behind.

Luke's POV

_Why doesn't Angie want us to go over? Is she mad at us? _I thought to myself, sitting on the couch in the lobby. "Luke, what's wrong?" Dale asked from behind the counter. "I think Angie's mad at me..." I confessed, hiding my face in my hands.

I heard him chuckle. "Son, why would she be mad at you?" He said in a curious expression. I shrugged my shoulders, lifting my head up. "I don't know..." I mumbled, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, then was about to say something until Bo interrupted walked in.

"Luke, guess what!" Bo said in such a excited voice that Boss woke up from his slumber. "What?" I asked, still staring at the ceiling. Knowing Bo, it was probly about him cutting down a big tree or breaking a huge boulder without passing out.

"Me and Bailey are dating!" Bo said happily. I flung my head up, then stared at him with a curious expression. "Seriously?" I said in disbelief. He nodded. "We were talking about it last night and it slipped out that she liked me, so I said that I liked her too and BAM! We're a couple!" Bo said, clapping his hands when he said 'bam!'.

"That's great, Bo!" Dale said, smiling happily at him. I nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but remember when I told Pops when me and Selena started dating, he just shook his head in shame or disbelief, I couldn't tell.

Before Bo could say anything more, we heard a familiar bell go off in the direction of the front door. We looked to see Angela, smiling nervously at us with 2 dark figures standing behind her - the sudden light from the sun made it hard to see who they were.

A warm feeling formed in my chest when she walked in, but it didn't last long when I noticed who the person behind her was. "S-S-Selena...?" I said in a surprised tone. She smiled awkwardly at me, and I noticed she was holding the hand of a toddler that looked like her but wasn't as dark.

"Um, welcome!" Dale said, breaking the awkward silence. Bo was slowly backing away into the kitchen, and Boss fell asleep again on the carpet. My head was filled with so many mixed emotions: anger, hurt, and wonder were a few to name. "Luke?" Angela said in a worried tone. I turned around and walked upstairs into my room with muttering another word.

I slammed the door shut once I entered the room. _What was going on?_ _Why is Selena here? Where'd that toddler come from? Why was Angie with them? _I thought repeatedly, feeling a lump in my throat as my head stopped being so fuzzy.

"Luke...?" A voice said outside of my door, followed by a gentle knock. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer - I knew that the second I opened my mouth that all these mixed emotions and thoughts would pour out of me in the form of tears and cries.

I heard the door open, I slightly turned my head to see Angela and Selena walk inside. _Where's the toddler?_ I thought as I sat up. "Luke, I need to talk to you." Selena said, sitting next to me. I felt the lump in my throat go away, so I assumed it was safe to speak without crying like a baby.

"What?" I said harsher then I imagined, slowly scooting away from her. "It's about what happened." She said, her voice sounding a bit shaky. I cocked an eyebrow, then curiously stared at Angela. "I already know what happened...I convinced her to come and talk to you about it..." Angela said softly.

I decided to hear her side of the story, so gave Selena a 'go-on' look and waited for her to speak. She took a deep breath, then started to tell me what really happened on the night that she 'cheated' on me.

-/-/-/-

"That's what happened..." Selena finished, almost in tears. I was so confused and shocked by her story. All this time I thought she was a whore for cheating and a bitch for leaving, but she was raped? And left when she figured out she was pregnant? And that the adorable toddler was her child?

"Selena, I'm so sorry..." I managed to say. "Don't be, it's not your fault at all." She said, trying to smile. "Yes it is! If I went last night to the bar, this never would've happened!" I shouted, sitting straight up instead of laying back like I was a moment ago.

She shook her head in disbelief, then smiled. "Luke, it's not all that bad...I have a daughter that means everything to me, even if she was conceived in the worst way possible." Selena said, her voice sounding a bit shaky. I hung my head in shame, then glanced up Angela who was awkwardly standing there.

"Angela." I said, standing up. She looked surprised, but I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you...so much..." I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat come back to me. "Glad I could help." Angela said, giving me a faint smile. Even though she was smiling, something didn't seem right...she looked really upset.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she swiftly turned around walked out of the door in a rather speedy fashion. _What the Hell? _I thought, looking at Selena. "Is she ok...?" Selena asked, looking like she was thinking the same thing I was.

"I think so. Maybe I should go check on her..." I said, standing up and walking towards the door until Selena blocked my path. "Wait, Luke, I need to ask you something." She said in a rather serious tone. Curiously, I gestured for her to go on.

She blushed slightly, then flashed me a familiar smile that used to make my heart melt. "Will you be Sam's dad?" Selena asked in a hopeful tone. Surprised and shocked, I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Also, do you think we could..." Selena said, putting her hands on her deeply blushed cheeks. "...be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" She asked, smiling sweetly. _What the heck? First she wants me to be the father, and now she wants us to be together in!_

My head once again became filled with mixed emotions and thoughts. A part of me still loved her, but the other part was afraid of getting hurt. Before I could give her my answer, another thought completely changed my decision - Angela. _Where did she go? Was she ok?_

"Um, Luke? Did you hear me?" Selena asked in a impatient yet calm tone. I still couldn't speak, so I gave her a faint nod. "Can I get an answer, then?" She said but in a much sweeter tone then before. Thinking it over, I finally decided what to do.

Angela's POV

I walked back to Clarinet District in a fast tempo with tear-filled eyes. I had to get out of there, I just couldn't bare to see Selena and Luke together. Sure, I was happy that both of me friends were happy, but I finally realized why I was so reluctant to go to Toucan Island in the first place.

I was in love with Luke. His long, crazy blue hair and golden cat-like eyes complimented his round yet beautiful facial features; not to mention his muscular body that was shown off when he wore his white tank top and maroon vest.

But most importantly, he had the most amazing personality I have ever seen. Kind, caring, forgiving, naive, active, energetic, passionate, and determined were just a few of the many qualities I adored about him.

He's my best friend, and I'm happy that he'll be happy with Selena, but does it make me selfish that I believe that he would be much happier with me then her? Or that I regret bringing her from Toucan Island to fix things up?

_What am I going to do? I can't ignore him...that'd hurt even more... _I thought to myself, gradually slowing down my walking speed as more tears blurred my vision. I really was in love with the unique carpenter, and I didn't realize it until I saw him so happy with another girl.

"Angela!" A familiar voice called out to me. I knew that voice anywhere - it was Luke's! I turned around to see him running towards me, huffing and puffing as he caught up. "Luke, what're you-" "Angela, let me talk." He interrupted, holding my shoulders with his strong hands.

As I opened my mouth to finish my previous sentence, I was once again interrupted, but this time it was his lips forcefully crashing onto mine. Around 5 seconds later he broke the kiss, wiping his lips with the back of his hand with a blush almost as deep as mine on his face.

"W-W-Where did that come...?" I managed to mutter out, still surprised by the sudden kiss I was blessed with. He grinned sheepishly at me. "Angela, I love you. A lot." He said, loosening his grip on my shoulders. _He did? _I thought to myself, trying to hide my smile but ultimately failed at doing so.

"But...what about Selena...?" I questioned. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't rather have a beautiful, tan, sexy woman like Selena instead of an ordinary tomboy like myself. "I love her too, but it's totally platonic." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I promised that I'd help her out with Sam, but I just couldn't be with her again...not because of the pain she caused me before." He said, moving his to my waist and pulling me closer to him. "But because of you." He said in a voice that could make me melt.

"I love you too, Luke." I said, smiling what was probably the biggest grin I've ever had in years. He smiled happily back at me and pulled me into another kiss - but this time, it was much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gahhhh! The cuteness! :) thank you all SO much for reading til the very end! I hope you all enjoyed this :) R&R with your thoughts about it, if you think I should continue writing, or if I should write an epilogue to this! Love you all, and please be on the lookout for any new stories I might be starting soon! :D

~Sparty :3


End file.
